


One Day

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Human Disaster Obi-Wan Kenobi, Invisible Hand - Freeform, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Mace Windu Appreciation Day, Mace Windu is So Done, Other, POV Mace Windu, Tired Mace Windu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: Whoever said Jedi were the epitome of serenity and composure deserves a slap on the wrist.
Relationships: Mace Windu/Rest, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	One Day

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. _

_ There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. _

_ There is no passion, there is serenity. _

_ There is no chaos, there is harmony. _

_ There is no death, there is the force. _

  
  


_ There is no emotion, there is peace. _ Peace was exactly what Mace needed as the last remnants of his headache were slowly purged from his body. The dark curtains were drawn as he meditated cross-legged on the bare floor. He had been relieved from duty and any strenuous activity for the past week and he never felt better. 

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. _

He missed the days before the war. The days when Jedi weren’t Generals and their young didn’t die. He missed the peace-keepers who now, unfortunately, struggle to find their way through the galaxy. A galaxy riddled with shatterpoints. 

_ There is no emotion, there is peace. _

And done. The headache was gone, but not the foreboding presence that lingered constantly around the Temple for years. His back stretched with the many years of experience of battle and strife as he sat up after hours of stillness. Force, how he wished this war would either end or take him quickly. 

He placed a hand on each curtain, certain that his room was craving the sunlight as much as he was. 

The view that greeted him certainly was...light.

“Is that the _ Invisible Hand _ ?!”

And it absolutely was. The Providence-class dreadnought was half way engulfed in flames as it barreled down into a mocking attempt of a landing. The people on the ground couldn’t help but watch in morbid fascination as the ship fell faster and faster and the support ships tried to get the fire under control.

_ KENOBI.  _

_ SKYWALKER. _

Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.

Not Today.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

He drew the curtains. The Republic could survive without him for another day.


End file.
